


Cost of Paradise

by Elthadriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sam discuss the angel's feelings towards humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> No one will every be able to convince me that the cage isn't full of hugging and happiness.

Michael had gathered both of them the moment they had landed in the cage. Lucifer had made one attempt to reach Sam but Michael had straightened up and flared his wings wide, blade in his hand and a glared hard enough to make even Lucifer think better of it. Lucifer had slunk into the corner furthest from them and Sam hadn’t seen much of him since. 

Adam had trembled at Michael’s feet once the angel returned his attention to them and Sam could understand his fear, not sure what to expect at the hands of the Prince of Heaven.

Michael had led them to the corner with surprising gentleness, slipping to the floor, a mirror image of Lucifer, and pulled them both close against him, wrapping his wings around them, shielding them form the bitter cold of the cage. Michael was so hot it nearly burned but both Sam and Adam pressed against him, grateful for the warmth.

Michael drew them both half onto his crossed legs, letting them cling to him but leaving his own arms awkwardly by his side. At some point however, one of Michael's hands ended up resting a little above Sam's knee and his other buried itself in Adam's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp soothingly, seeming almost fond, despite Michael's expressionless face.

Moving in the cage seemed pointless so they sat like that for a long time.

Sam wasn’t sure how long they sat in silence before Adam complained that he was bored. After a moment of silence, and then a pointed look from Sam, Michael started to speak in a hushed whisper, sharing stories of things he’d seen both in heaven and on earth. He wasn’t a very good story teller and made many of the impossible things he’d seen sound dull in the retelling but in comparison to the silence it was a welcome reprieve.

None of his stories contained Lucifer though sometimes Sam thought he could see the place were he should have fit in; often as a plot hole or a nameless angel but once or twice through the slightly pained note that coloured Michael’s voice.

He’d just finished a story involving a version of Raphael so different to the one Dean had described when Sam final gathered the courage to ask.

“Why do you hate humanity?” His voice was steady despite his fear.

“I love humanity,” Michael insisted, clearly offended.

“You were trying to bring about the apocalypse.” Sam said, tired. He saw that Adam had tensed in Michael’s arms and Sam could tell he had been wondering too.

“I was going to bring around peace on earth,” Michael explained, sounding as tired as Sam.

“Billions would have died.” Sam argued, keeping close to Michael, afraid he would suddenly withdraw the warmth.

“It was a necessary sacrifice,” Michael said, “After I had won there would never have been any more war or pain or even death. You’re people have killed more of each other than the apocalypse ever could. I would have ended that. The people who died as a result would have allowed the rest of you to be saved. It was a necessary sacrifice,” He repeated.

“It’s easy to say that when it’s not you making the sacrifice.” Sam snapped but regretted it almost instantly.

“Don’t talk to me about sacrifice,” Michael hissed, angry for the first time, “I loved humanity enough to kill my brother for its wellbeing; I know full well what your paradise cost.”

“If you love him and claim his loss would cost you so much why are you here and not with him?” Sam demanded.

Michael looked at Sam for an uncomfortably long time before without warning he stood up and strode across the cage.

He left Sam and Adam in the corner they had claimed as their own, the cold chilling them to the bones almost as soon as they lost contact with him. Sam stared across the cage at Lucifer, having a clear view now Michael's wings were gone. Lucifer was pressed tight against the bars, shivering violently, not having Michael’s ferocious faith to warm him. He had been angry at first, pounding against the bars and screaming and cursing, injuring himself in his desperate attempt to free himself. He had fallen silent a long time ago, unmoving in his corner of the cage, surrendering to despair. Looking at him now, Sam notice there was a slightly mad glint in his eyes.

Michael stopped in front of him.

He looked up at Michael, a hint of hope in his gaze, hidden under all the furious hatred.

Michael offered Lucifer a hand.

“Come join us Brother.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply before biting back his words. He stared mistrustfully at Michael’s hand as if he would pull it away suddenly and laugh at his misfortune.

Michael stood his ground and kept his gaze imploring.

Lucifer reached up and took Michael’s hand.


End file.
